


Everything You've Ever Wished For

by jaybirdwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwrites/pseuds/jaybirdwrites
Summary: After a mission into the past goes wrong, leaving the Winchester brothers trapped on a doomed ship, you and Castiel desperately search for a way to get them back. In a tense moment, Cas does something very out of character.





	Everything You've Ever Wished For

The door to the bunker slams shut and Castiel trudges down the stairs, his frame completely soaked, leaving a dripping trail of water across the floor.

You get up from where you were seated at the table, research forgotten. "Cas... what the hell happened to you?"

You can tell he's frustrated as he explains to you how the ship was warded against him somehow, how Sam and Dean got on but are now trapped in the past, on a ship doomed to go down and with no way back. As Castiel stomps away to go find some dry clothes, panic begins to flutter in your chest, but you force it down. There has to be some way to get them back, there's always a way.

Running over to the bookshelves, you begin scanning the titles. You're not even sure what you're looking for. A spell, maybe. But what could possibly be powerful enough to reach through time and pull two men back out?

When Castiel returns, hair a ruffled mess from rubbing at it with a towel, you are back at the table, flipping through a book from the stack piled up in front of you.

"Y/N, what are you doing? It's pointless. There's no way to get them back."

"No, I -" You stop halfway through flipping a page, gazing intently at the words printed across it. "Here. I think I found something. A spell... we seem to have everything we need..." you reach the last ingredient on the list and your heart sinks, "... except the power of an archangel." You shove the book away angrily.

Castiel, however, seems suddenly intrigued. He reaches for the book and slides it back towards himself, reading over the instructions for the spell.

"Worth a try," he mutters, getting up to go collect the ingredients.

After a moment of stunned silence, you dart after him, managing to grab him by the sleeve to stop him. "Cas, wait. You don't have that kind of power. If this doesn't work... I can't lose you too."

The angel's gaze darts down to where your hand grips his sleeve, then back up to your face. His eyes narrow quizzically, as if he's trying to work out a difficult math question.

"Interesting," he murmurs, and before you can respond he pulls you up against him, so close that you can feel the warmth of his body through his clothing. One of his hands is at the small of your back, trapping you, pressing you closer, and the other slides under your chin, lifting your face to his. His blue eyes linger on your lips and your heartbeat goes crazy as you temporarily forget how to breathe. Then he leans in and presses his lips firmly against yours. Your eyes flutter closed and you can't help but melt into his arms as his kiss gets more persistent, tongue tracing along your bottom lip, fingers sliding into your hair.

How could this be happening? Castiel, no matter how much you had wished he did, had never shown any sort of interest in you in this way. In fact, he had always seemed a little tenser around you than he had with the Winchester brothers. He had been acting slightly off for the last few days, and now he's making out with you in a most intense and uncharacteristic display of emotion.

Abruptly, Castiel jerks away, almost like he's tasted something bitter on your lips. Your head clears immediately. Something is wrong here. You begin to back away but he catches you by the wrist, holding on so tightly it hurts.

"Cas, what the-"

"Cas!" He mocks, his voice missing its familiar gravelly tones. His teeth show in a malicious grin. "What is it with you two and your obsession with each other? Can't we just enjoy our moment?"

You try to twist out of his grip, but his fingers only tighten as he pins you against him, making you hiss with pain. With his other hand, he pulls out an angel blade, holding it to your throat. This is not your angel.

"Lucifer," you spit the name out like poison, "what did you do to him?"

Lucifer pulls an exaggerated innocent face, "nothing. He knew he couldn't beat Armageddon without my help, so he said yes."

All of a sudden his face twitches violently, conflicting emotions battling across his features. It doesn't last long, though. Lucifer shakes his head, as if trying to dislodge something, and when his eyes meet yours his usual sneer twists the corners of his mouth again.

"Your little angel is putting up quite a fight in here. You should hear him screaming away, clawing to be let out," he adopts Castiel's expression again, deepening his voice in perfect mimicry, "Lucifer, if you hurt her, I swear..."

After pausing for a laugh, Lucifer sucks on his bottom lip pensively. "You know, I really think he likes you. His little thoughts just keep coming back to you; it's very annoying. I know he's never had very refined tastes but, oooh, falling in love with a human. Even for you Castiel, this is a new low."

The shock on your face must be obvious. Lucifer looks like a cat about to launch itself at its prey. "Oh no, he never told you, did he?" He leans in, eyes searching yours, "so now the question is... do you love him too?"

You glare back at him defiantly, lips pressed together in a thin line. This is all a game to him and you will not give Lucifer the satisfaction of toying with your emotions.

His eyes widen in triumph and he leans back with a harsh laugh. "You do, don't you?" His amusement doesn't last long before the smile wavers and slides off his face. "What a very... inconvenient situation. You see, he's a very stubborn one, especially when it comes to his dear little humans. It's very distracting. And we can't have that, can we?"

He moves too fast for you to react, shoving the angel blade into your chest. It slides easily through your skin, scraping against bone until only the hilt is visible. His eyes are fixed on yours, burning with hatred as he slowly pulls the blade back out, leaving behind a gaping star-shaped hole in your shirt where a bright red blossom quickly begins to spread.

Your eyes stretch wide with shock and pain, and you crumple to the ground at his feet.

For one brief moment, Lucifer's expression changes. His face contorts and suddenly Cas is in control. "Y/N!" He yells as he reaches for you, his familiar gruff voice panicked and full of the same agony currently wracking your body.

With a snarl, Lucifer wrenches him away, stuffing him down into some dark corner of his own mind and locking him up.

Blood is soaking through your shirt and your breathing is ragged. You cough and feel something sticky on your lips. Almost definitely more blood. Hot tears flow over your lashes and down your cheeks, dripping to the floor where they mix with the slowly growing pool of red.

Lucifer crouches down beside you, trench coat nearly brushing the floor. He cups your face in his hand, a movement which might have been gentle and loving in any other context. He forces you to meet his gaze, and when you do, you find those familiar blue eyes filled with malice and false pity. A sob racks your body, and you nearly black out from the pain the movement causes.

"Now, now, it's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be." His thumb brushes against your cheek, smearing your tears over your skin. You squeeze your eyes shut and try to block out the voice, not wanting these words spoken in his voice to mar your memories of Castiel.

"See, with you out of the picture, your precious angel will have no reason to keep fighting me. Then, once I have the hand of God, I can get rid of those pesky Winchesters and finally focus on taking down Amara."

Lucifer grins, baring his teeth. Blackness is starting to eat away at the edges of your vision and your breathing is shallow. Your hands are stained red, slipping in the sticky, warm puddle as you try to hold yourself up. You know you won't be able to stay conscious much longer.

"You see, Castiel, you lost. Again. Watch your precious human die, and remember that her blood is on your hands," he glances down, "quite literally. Remember this lesson before you try to resist me again."

You take one last look at the body that he no longer controls, knowing he's still in there somewhere. Watching. Powerless. You trace over the familiar features, the fluffy hair, the stubble dusting his jaw, the curve of his lips. If you have to die, you want his image to be the one you take with you. There is only one thing you can still do for him. Summoning your last vestige of strength, you lift your head to look directly into his familiar blue eyes, trying to reach past Lucifer and find your angel.

"Cas, it's okay... I..."

Before you can finish your sentence, the world spins away. Everything goes dark and your arms give out from beneath you. You're gone even before your head hits the floor.

Lucifer flinches, buried under waves of unwelcome emotion as Castiel falls apart inside his head.


End file.
